The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensing device, which is suitable for use, for example, in complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors.
In order to use a COMS image sensor as an in-car camera, it is necessary to increase the dynamic range of the CMOS image sensor to increase the operation speed. The CMOS image sensor is provided with an A/D converter for converting an analog signal output from a pixel circuit into a digital signal. A single-slope integrating type A/D converter and a successive approximation type A/D converter are known example of the A/D converter. The single-slope integrating type A/D converter compares the voltage level between the voltage of an analog signal and the voltage of a ramp wave signal (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-60507). The successive approximation type A/D converter compares the voltage level between the voltage of an analog signal and each of a plurality of reference voltages successively (see Non-Patent Document 1: David A. Johns, Ken Martin “Analog integrated circuit design” Wiley p. 492-504).
Further, a high dynamic range (HDR) method (see Non-Patent Document 2: KiyoharuAizawa, Takayuki Hamamoto Image Information Media critical technology series vol. 9, “CMOS image sensor”, CORONA PUBLISHING CO., LTD, p.180) is known as a method of increasing the dynamic range of the CMOS sensor.